Lilacs and Roses
by Venusaria
Summary: Sesshomaru is acting so strange lately. Even little Rin has noticed his behavior. The scent of someone he once knew has returned to his senses, but is it really them? A new stranger that wonders alone might be able to answer that...
1. Default Chapter

V: Hi! I don't own InuYasha unfortunately, but I can write my own fanfiction. Well, I'm new to this web site, though I have been writing for quite a while. I hope that my writing skills are developed enough for publicity on the internet.turns goof ball Lol. C' ya Shugah! (I'm a southern girl, so pard'n ma lingo)  
  
The youkai lord's eye twitched slightly in his sleep, then he seemed to mutter something.  
  
"Mmmmmm.....lilacs and roses....."  
  
His whole body then twitched harshly.  
  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH! PLEASE...!"  
  
He awoke with a sudden and brutal jolt. His eyes were glazed like that of a man who wanted to cry, but didn't know how to anymore. His usually very stoical and callous facial expression was now more of a deeply depressed one. The white face behind the three purple stripes on both of his cheeks seemed more pale than usual.  
  
"Sweet memories.....and then...I don't want to remember that time!"  
  
Sesshomaru shut his eyes tightly to conceil the burning sensations rising inside of them. He came back to reality when he noticed a small, little body shifting uncomfortably next to him.  
  
"Rin..." He whispered very quietly as not to wake the child.  
  
"It's a wonder I did not wake you with my commotion."  
  
The small girl sighed in her sleep and a piece of her hair fell in front of her tiny nose. Sesshomaru reached over and brushed it back into it's place. He just sat there silently watching the young miko. She looked so serene and tender in her deep sleep. These last few weeks he was not able to have a peaceful night of slumber.  
  
"I suppose it has been almost an entire year since then." He said to himself.  
  
"You broke your promise to me, Woman. I never could understand you...any.....ways..." He trailed off.  
  
He stopped moving and sniffed at the air. Could it be? It was that sweet scent. The one from his dream of memories. It was her scent.  
  
"...Lilacs and roses..." He fluttered out the words.  
  
"Seeesssshhhooomaaarrruuuuuuuu..." An elegant female's voice whispered like soft wind and barely audible. But the youkai knew the voice too well for him to not hear it. It was a voice he had longed to hear for what seemed like eons of time. Suddenly he felt a presence very close to him, and he was on his feet with a flash of color. But then the presence was gone as fast as it had come. Was it her? Was he just imagining things out of lack of sleep? No. It had to be her. There was no other voice or scent like that woman's was. It was impossible though. How could she be here? She was gone forever. She was never coming back. He prayed and hoped for it to of been that longed person as he lie back down and fell asleep.  
  
"Venusaria...I'm...sor...ry..." He rhetorically apologized to the vacant air surrounding him.  
  
A lone figure stood on a branch hidden by the leaves. Two deep purple eyes peered down on the demon lord and his miniature companion. Tears slid down the person's face, emitting from the purple orbs staring sadly at the silver-haired demon. 'I want to touch you...but it isn't time yet.' The words cried out in her head.  
  
"I-I-I never broke my promise! I'm here now!" The purple-eyed woman whimpered inaudibly so that even Sesshomaru's ears would not pick up the sound. 


	2. Who is Venusaria?

snarfs down some pizza like a crazed racoon looks up suddenly Oh, ha ha ha..... Nice to see you! Forget what just happened please. Well, so far I only have one review.....sniffle I hope that I will get some more as my story continues. Jaken will not be in this story at all because I hate that little frog cretin. The first few chapters will be kinda confusing, I'm sorry, but it will all unfold soon. I promise! Please don't hurt me! cowers away  
  
The girl flitted away with much agility and speed. Sighing deeply that she had come back to find Sesshomaru to be ok.....physically. Somehow he seemed to be different. His face wasn't the same. He looked so cold and blank; it was like he had no soul left in him. Somehow she could see right into his heart and something seemed to be so broken inside. His very being was like a baron wasteland.  
  
"I think I know why he let's that little girl tag along..." Venusaria chuckled to herself, a warm look coming over her face.  
  
A vision of a tiny child filled her head: Golden, curly hair bobbing around as the young, little kid bounced around. The joyous-gold eyes sparkling with pure good and happiness. A cute, freckled nose; that always managed to get dirty one way or another. Then, Venusaria soon felt the same cumbersome longing and loneliness that she had to endure everyday since.....  
  
"WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER?!?!?!?!?!" She cried. Her heart wrenching at every memory.  
  
"WHY.....Why...Why wasn't I strong enough for them?" Venusaria choked out the words as the tears flowed unwillingly down her face. The pain was so overbearing. She tried to calm herself with the thought of a new tomorrow.  
  
"I'm starting over now...And this time I'm stronger than before! I will not let the past repeat!" She burst out triumphantly to the empty space around her in the clearing. A new ray of hope showing it's way through her heart.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
YAAAAAWWWWWNNNNN!  
  
The biggest yawn Sesshomaru had ever seen or heard had just come out of the smallest body frame he had ever seen or known. He looked slightly wide-eyed at the little girl. Rin blinked twice groggily, and then stood up. She stretched a little bit and then turned a bright smile towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why aren't ya' gettin' up Sessmaruuuu?" Rin was too sleepy to pronounce his name right at the moment. He was, of course, used to this by now.  
  
"I'm getting up. I'm just still taken back a bit that that humongous yawn came from such a diminuative human girl."  
  
She giggled playfully at the tall youkai. He now stood towering over her head by several feet. They were quite the unusual pair. Him: cold, cruel at times, callous, an older demon lord; And her: warm, joyous, bouncy, kind, very young, and a human. There was a certain kind of caring between the two. Some didn't give it a second look, but they were like a family, and there was something missing.  
  
On a lonely mountain a safe distance away from Sesshomaru and his child friend stood the lone figure. Venusaria's long black cloak blew in the chill of the wind. It was now tattered and torn from years of battle. She was one way or another covered from head to toe. Only her face and neck were visible. Her deep purple eyes glistened with the morning suns light. A few pieces of golden hair fell into her face.  
  
"Well, no one can see or touch me here..." She said slowly while looking around to check once again.  
  
She un-buttoned her cloak at the neck of it and un-tied the small draw strings. She let the hood flop back and then let the whole cloak fall to the bare ground where her feet were. Venusaria stepped forward shaking her head, thus letting her hair fall loosely around her shoulders and slip down her now bare back. Her hair was very very long, reaching down to her knees. It was also a rich gold color with purple streaks snaking through her wavy locks. She crossed her arms and let her hands rub her pale, cold skin. Her black and purple gown bristled in the wind. No, she deffinitly was not a human, but also, deffinitly not a demon either. Was she an elf? A sprite? Her pointy, elfish-looking ears pocked out from her gold and purple hair. And what is that symbol on her forehead?  
  
The symbol on Venusaria's forehead showed conspicuously. It was a purple heart with angel wings.....The symbol of the Goddess of Love, Venus, also known as Aphrodite...And...in some worlds known as Venusaria. Venusaria is the full name for Venus, but not very many people know of this. Yes-she was what some would call a mythological creature.  
  
But isn't the Goddess of Love supposed to be with the person she loves? Or perhaps in her own world? 


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Hey! Sorry the next chappie is taking so long, but I have been working on it. I've been in and out of the hospital lately. Its nothing too bad. I'll have the next chappie up very soon. Sorry for the delay. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! sniffle I only have three reviews. So, remember to R&R prettily pwease!?!?!? Thanks again for your patience. Adios!  
  
Disclaimer: Also, (I forgot to do this in my last chapter) I do not own InuYasha. I only own this plot and Venusaria. Buh-Bye!  
  
-Venusaria-Chan 


End file.
